Fallout: Zootopia (GERMAN)
by PenBaul
Summary: Dies ist eine Geschichte vom Überleben. Tief im Untergrund, leben die Bewohner von Burrow 76 ohne jegliches wissen über die Außenwelt Die Bewohner von Burrow 76 sind gesund, munter und vor allem sicher. Alle sind glücklich. Alle außer einem. Dies ist ihre Geschichte.
1. Chapter 1

Kapitel 1: Eigentlich sind wir immer noch Tiere

Krieg. Krieg bleibt immer gleich.  
Vor tausenden von Jahren war die Welt in 2 Gruppen von Tieren aufgeteilt. Es gab die Raubtiere: stark, wild, und ganz oben an der Nahrungskette. Und es gab die Beutetiere: sanft, zart, und obwohl sie zahlenmäßig überlegen waren fürchteten sie sich dennoch vor den Raubtieren. Es war kein Kampf um Territorien oder Ressourcen, es ging einfach ums blanke überleben.  
Mit der Zeit konnten die verschiedenen Spezies das Kriegsbeil begraben und haben angefangen sich mental weiterzuentwickeln. Sie errichteten Städte, erschufen neue Technologien und änderten ihre Lebensweise drastisch. Diese Vereinigung von Beute – und Raubtiere erschuf einen Frieden der über Jahrzehnte andauerte, dadurch wurde die art wie Säugetiere miteinander interagieren für immer geändert.  
Leider kommt Fortschritt immer mit einem Preis. Solange es Säugetiere gibt die ihm gegenüberstehen, kann Frieden nicht existieren. Früher war Krieg unkomplizierter, es ging um die essenziellen Dinge im Leben: Essen, Unterkunft und Reproduktion. Zusätzlich zum Jagen von Beutetieren brachten Raubtiere sich auch gegenseitig um, um die Jagdgründe ihrer Rivalen zu erlangen. Beutetiere suchten nach Futter und Unterschlupf vor den Raubtieren die sie fressen wollten.  
Heutzutage geht es im Krieg um Ressourcen, Territorien und Engstirnigkeit. In der Welt gibt es immer noch Hass und Angst. Selbst in einer solch großen Stadt wie Zootopia in der Frieden und Harmonie gepredigt wird, in der jeder das werden kann, was er will, kommen immer noch die Ur-Triebe in jedem Säugetier zum Vorschein. Es gibt immer noch Beutetiere die sich aus Angst gegen Raubtiere wenden. Raubtiere werden gemieden einfach nur weil sie Raubtiere sind. Ein Ort in dem jeder im Unterbewusstsein noch Angst gegenüber anderen hat.  
Genau deswegen bleibt Krieg immer gleich.  
Krieg ist unausweichlich, den der Hauptgrund für krieg ist überleben. Seit Jahren schon steigen die Spannungen in der Welt. Mit der zunehmenden Ressourcen Knappheit haben viele Länder Wege gefunden die Ressourcen anderer Länder zu „ergattern". Das führte zu Ausbrüchen von Gewalt gegenüber den verschiedenen Ländern. Die Welt - Friedens - Organisation versuchte das Vertrauen zwischen den Ländern wiederherzustellen, indem sie vorschlug die Ressourcen aufzuteilen, aber es half nicht die Gewaltausbrüche zu lindern. Die verschiedenen Länder der Welt fingen an anonyme Drohungen zu erhalten. Die verschiedenen Länder der Welt fingen an anonyme Drohungen zu erhalten. Es gab Gerüchte von Beutetier – Aufständen in Ochsenburg. „Verschwundene" Säugetiere in Slothrend. Attacken von „Wilden" Raubtiere verschiedenen Städten in der ganzen Welt .

Die Welt fing an zu bröckeln.

Als die erste Nukleare Bombe explodierte änderte sich die Welt führ immer. Die schneeüberdeckte Nation Svalbär waren die ersten die die enorme Zerstörungskraft einer nuklearen Explosion zu demonstrieren. Sie explodierte hoch in der Luft damit man ihre kraft auch von tausenden Kilometern entfernt sehen konnte. Bald begangen die Nationen der Welt ihre eigenen Atomwaffen herzustellen damit sie sich vor dem unausweichlichem schützen könne.  
In diesen Zeiten der Unruhen gab es eine Firma die versuchte den Leuten ein bisschen Ruhe und Frieden zu geben. Burrow - Tec, gegründet in Zootopias Little Rodentia district, versprach Säugetieren aller art Sicherheit zu bieten. Von der kleinsten Maus zur größten Giraffe. Sie erschufen die Bunker. Nigel nagelneue Untergrund in dem hunderte von Säugetieren für hunderte von Jahren komfortable leben kann. Diese High - Tech Bunker baten der Welt einen funke Hoffnung. Mit vereinten Kräften haben Burrow - Tec und führender in Roboter Technologie, SchweinCo ‚Bunker in Rekordzeit gebaut. Viele hoften das sie die Bunker nicht bräuchten würden.  
Sie lagen falsch.  
Im Jahre 3026 explodierte eine ein thermonukleares Gerät in Zootopia's Tundratown. Es war unvorhergesehen und überraschte den rest der. Niemand bekannte sich zur Explosion, aber das machte nichts aus. Die Länder fingen an ihre eigenen Atomwaffen auf die zu feuern die sie für verantwortlich hielten. Der Krieg dauerte nur ein paar Stunden. Nachdem der rauch verflog war die Welt in Schutt und Asche gelegt worden. Viele retteten sich in die vermeintliche Sicherheit der Bunker, aber umso mehr starben an diesem Tag.  
Als sich die Tür zu Bunker76 an diesem schicksalhaften schloss wurde den Bewohnern weisgemacht in 30 Jahren wieder öffnen wird, sobald es oben wieder sicher ist.  
Wir schreiben nun das Jahr 3228, und die Tür ist noch immer Geschlossen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Willkommen in Bau 76**

"Fräulein Springs, es ist Zeit aufzustehen. Ihr Test beginnt bald, und sie müssen sich darauf vorbereiten."

Guten Morgen. Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass es Morgen ist. So tief im Untergrund scheint die Zeit oft seltsam zu laufen. Als ich noch recht jung war, weckte mich meine Mutter oft auf indem sie „guten Morgen Sonnenschein" sagte, woraufhin ich sie immer fragte „wie können wir wissen, dass es morgen ist obwohl wir nicht über die Decke hinaus sehen können, und woher wissen wir überhaupt wie Sonnenschein aussieht obwohl wir es noch nie gesehen haben" Sie sagte mir dann immer, dass ich der schlauste Hase im ganzen bau bin; Ich Wünschte mir nur das die anderen mich auch so sehen könnten.

"Fräulein Springs! Ich bestehe darauf, dass sie mit ihrer Tagträumerei aufhören und aufstehen! Die Aufseherin schickte mir grade eine Nachricht über meinen Kommunikation´s Kanal, sie kommt persönlich vorbei um sicherzugehen, dass du dieses Mal."

Ich habe mich vor diesem Tag gefürchtet. Ich wusste, dass sie mich jetzt dazu zwingen würden, diesen verdammten Test zu machen, Aber ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie hergeschickt wird um mich dazu zu swingen den Test zu machen. Das ich diesen Test mache ist schon lange überfällig, seit ein paar Jahren schon, aber irgendwie habe ich es immer geschafft mich "herauszuwieseln". Das erste Mal habe ich vorgetäuscht Bauchschmerzen zu haben, (es hat geholfen, dass zu der Zeit ein kleiner aber harmloser Magen – Darm Virus umherging). Beim nächsten Termin habe ich mir "ausversehen" das Bein gebrochen als ich Doktor Rattigan ausgeholfen habe. Er hat mir sogar ein Attest geschrieben. Ich musste dafür nur ein paar alte Geräte reparieren. Einmal habe ich es sogar geschafft mich ins Testsystem zu hacken und meinen Namen von der Liste zu streichen. Letztes Jahr habe ich den Test aus gutem Grund verpasst, dass Jahr indem sie starb. Ich fange immer an zu weinen wen ich an sie denke. Sie war die einzige die mich wirklich verstand.

Ich wischte mir meine Tränen mit meinem Kopfkissen ab bevor ich mich zur nervenden stimme umdrehte.

Man, dieses Bett ist verdammt gemütlich.

"Ok, ok, Onion. Ich steh` auf. Du musst mich dieses Mal nicht schocken. Ich weiss wirklich nicht wieso ich dir das Ding angebaut habe."

"Endlich Fräulein, Die Aufseherin ist in fünfzehn Minuten hier. Sie sollten sich wirklich etwas Vernünftiges anziehen. Ich habe ihnen eine heiße Schüssel Karottenkörner gemacht."

Onion nimmt wirklich kein Blatt vor dem Mund. Aber das war mein Fehler, schließlich habe ich ihn so programmiert. Nach dem meine Mutter... von uns gegangen ist, hatte ich niemand anderen mehr im Leben. Ich kannte meinen Vatter nicht, und um ehrlich zu sein glaube ich nicht, dass selbst sie wüste wer es war. Wir habe oft gerätselt wer es sein könnte. "Er hat fuchsrotes Fell, so wie ich!" Merkte ich immer an. "Sie dir mal den da an, er hat Ohren. Auf seinem Kopf, genauso wie du!" Würde meine Mutter witzeln. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie es wirklich wissen wollte. Sie war schon mit uns zwei zufrieden. Ich konnte mich mit der leere die sie zurückgelassen hat, nie abfinden.

Also habe ich einen Roboter gebaut.

"Fräulein Springs! Sie wird in FÜNF Minuten hier sein. Stehen sie auf. Ziehen sie sich an. Jetzt."

Ich hätte ihm wirklich diese Humorschaltreise einbauen sollen. Wen er doch nur etwas lässiger wäre.

Wieso habe ich ihm überhaupt eine Stimme gegeben?

Ich stieg langsam aus meinem Bett und nahm mir zeit es präsentabel zu machen wärend Onion mich nur anstarrte. Ich dachte mir, dass wen ich genug Zeit verschwende mich die Aufseherin in Ruhe lässt. Meine Hoffnungen starben als ich klopfen an meiner Tür hörte. Sie fragte nicht einmal bevor sie sich selbst hereinließ.

"Olivia Springs, sie hätten schon längst fertig sein sollen" piepste sie mich an in einer schlimme die ihrer Größe gerecht wird. "Sie haben fünf Minuten Zeit sich anzuziehen, dann kommen sie mit mir mit."

Ich antwortete nicht sondern nickte einfach nur. Ich schnappte mir mein Bau – Anzug und saubere Unterwäsche und ging ins Badezimmer. Ich hasste die Aufseherin. Nicht etwa, weil sie eine Ratte war und es vier Mal mehr Nagetiere als hassen gibt. Ich hasste sie auch nicht, weil die meisten Nagetiere die Hasen als Bürger zweiter Klasse ansehen, einfach nur weil es mehr von ihnen gibt. Ja es war nicht einmal ihre Persönlichkeit. Als ich noch Jung war hat meine Mutter mir immer erzählt, dass sie und die Aufseherin gute Freunde waren und sie immer dafür gesorgt hat, dass sich alle Bewohner sicher fühlten, egal ob Nagetier oder Hase. Es war ihre Besessenheit von Bau-Vorschriften die ich nicht ausstehen konnte.

Sie gab mir fünf Minuten, und die werde ich nutzen. Ich nahm mir Zeit um mein Fell zu waschen bevor ich mich anzog. Währenddessen dachte ich nur an den Test. Viele Bewohner sind besonders gut in einer bestimmten Arbeit. Manche können halt besser kochen während andere bessere Gärtner sind. Mein Spezialgebiet ist die Technik. Jeder weiß, dass ich fast alles Mechanische reparieren kann. Von der winzigen Uhr eine Maus zum technologisch weit entwickeltem Pip-Boar. Der Test Interessiert sich aber nicht dafür. Du könntest der erste Arzt der Welt sein der ein magisches Elixier erfindet das alles heilen kann, aber der Test könnte trotzdem sagen, dass du ein Hausmeister sein sollst. Alle hasten es, aber wenn die Aufseherin sagt, dass du den und den Job hast musst du ihn machen. Hier in Bau 76 ist das Wort der Aufseherin Gesetz.

"Die Zeit ist um, Springs. Wir müssen gehen"

"Kann ich vorher noch essen? Ich habe gelesen, dass man einen Test nicht bei leerem Magen machen soll."

Naja, wenigstens hab Ich _'_ s versucht.

Ich fing an mir meinen Werkzeuggürtel umzulegen als mich die Aufseherin unterbrach, "Lass den hier. Dein Roboter bleibt hier, zusammen mit deinem Pip-Boar. Ich weiß wie clever du Springs, du bist dem Test lang genug ausgewichen. Ich werde sicher gehen, dass du keinerlei Ausreden mehr findest."

Ich sah mir Onion an. Einige seiner Lichter blinkten und sein Körper schwebte hoch und runter als würde er „meh" sagen wollen. Ich sah ihn mit meinem „danke für deine Hilfe" blick an. Ich drehte mich um und folgte dem kleineren Tier, Während ich aufpasste nicht auf ihrem Schwanz zu treten. Wir gingen in stille zum Klassenzimmer. Ich habe viele Krimis gelesen und das hier Fühlte sich an wie die Szene in der der gefangene zur Henkersmahlzeit geführt wird. Aber ich habe nichts zu essen bekommen. Vielleicht habe ich ja glück und sterbe durch einen unvorhersehbaren Unfall bevor ich für den Rest meines Lebens die Küche putze. Das hättest du wohl gern Olivia, das hättest du wohl gern.

Ich habe auf dem Weg nicht viele andere Bewohner gesehen. Ansonsten ist es deutlich lebhafter als jetzt; Kinder die die Gänge runterlaufen, Mr. Abernathy der versucht seine Tür mit einem Pfannenwender zu öffnen, was dafür sorgt dass die ganze Halle nach Karottenkuchen riecht. Wie spät ist es überhaupt? Ich habe vergessen auf die Uhr meines Pip-Boar zu gucken, Ich habe wahrscheinlich wie üblich verschlafen. Ich denke, dass ich mich hiernach einfach wieder ins Bett lege. Es war ganz offensichtlich zu früh um aufzustehen. Ich frage mich ob die Aufseherin mir erlaubt eine oder zwei Tassen Kaffee holen zu gehen, oder vielleicht sogar eine ganze Kanne.

Wir sind dann an der Tür zum Klassenzimmer stehen geblieben. Beziehungsweise blieb sie stehen. Ich bin fast auf sie getreten. Ich frage mich ob ich den Test heute nicht machen muss wenn ich sie ausversehen zerquetsche. Ich würde mal sagen, dass der Schock vom versehentlichen Mord Zuviel für mich wäre. Das würden die mir sicher abkaufen. Leider würde ich das niemals herausfinden, da mein Fuß doch nicht auf ihr gelandet ist. Sie öffnete die Tür und zeigte auf den Tisch ganz vorne. Sie benutzte eine kleine Leiter um auf den Tisch des Lehrers zu klettern. Diese Stühle sind wirklich unkomfortable. Der Stuhl war aus steifem Metall der an einem Großem Metall – Tisch befestigt war. Auf ihm war ein Stift der aussah wie eine Karotte und eine Blätter Papier. Wegen des Größen Unterschieds haben die Nagetiere für gewöhnlich Große Tische hinten und kleinere vorne. Mein Tisch wurde offensichtlich extra für mich nach vorne bewegt. Des Weiteren sind wir ganz allein im Raum. Eine privat-Audienz mit der Aufseherin? Ich fühl mich schon wie was Besonderes.

"Ok Springs, dass funktioniert das hier. Auf deinem Tisch befindet sich der Career Aptitude Test, kurz C.A.T genannt. Dieser Test beinhaltet 10 Fragen. Du musst alle 10 beantworten. Es gibt keine falschen Antworten also kreuze einfach das an was du für richtig hältst. Um sicher zu gehen, dass der Test nicht unterbrochen wird werde ich hier warten bis du fertig bist. Des Weiteren werde ich nicht mein Terminal benutzen um den Test zu „benoten". Stattdessen werde ich dies auf die altmodische weise machen. Für den Fall, dass du wieder dran herumgespielt hast. Wenn du mit dem Test fertig bist lässt du ihn auf dem Tisch und ich werde dich herausbegleiten. Danach hast du den Rest des Tages frei.

Du wirst die Ergebnisse und erste Anweisungen heute Abend erfahren. Also wirst du genug Zeit haben dich darauf vorzubereiten. verstanden?"

Ich nickte einfach. Mein Kopf fing an weh zu tun, meine Nase begann zu unkontrollierbar zu zwicken und mein Fell fühlte sich verfilzt an. Ich war nicht bereit. Als die Aufseherin sagte, dass ich anfangen kann habe ich erstmal nicht drauf reagiert. Führ was sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit anfühlte saß ich einfach nur da, bevor mich die Aufseherin „aufweckte". Ich nahm den Stift in die Pfote und drehte die erste Seite um.

' _Während du im Labor arbeitest schleicht sich ein unheimlich aussehender Wissenschaftler von hinten an und fragt, "Wie würde es ihnen gefallen wenn ich meinen dinglebop durch ihren grumbo schiebe?" was ist ihre Antwort?'_ Meine Antwort? Was soll man darauf antworten!? Ich habe keinen blassen Schimmer was ich grade gelesen habe. Ich sah mir die Frage noch mehrmals an und hatte immer noch keine Ahnung worum es bei dieser Frage geht. Kein Wunder warum alle so Hundsmiserable Jobs haben nachdem sie den Test machen. Ich glaub nicht mal der Autor von diesem Test weiß, was er geschrieben hat. Nach dem ich mir die antworten erneut angesehen habe entschied ich mich _'Nur solange sie hochqualitatives fleeb benutzen'_. Das klingt wenigstens so, als hätte ich wenigstens ein bisschen Ahnung. Zur nächsten Frage.

Die nächsten Fragen sahen etwas logischer aus. Was würde ich machen wenn ich ein sich im Besitz von Diebesgut befindendes, verirrtes Kind finde, wie würde ich reagieren, wenn mir ein Parr extra Arme und Beine wachsen würde, und so weiter und so fort. Eine ließ mich schmunzeln. Die Frage war: _' deine Großmutter lädt dich zum cannoli essen ein, Aber sie sind überrascht wen sie sie fragt, einen anderen Bau-Bewohner kaltzustellen. Was tun sie?'_ Ich habe keine Ahnung was ein „cannoli" ist aber einen Eimer Eiswasser über jemanden zu schütten würde mir Spaß machen. Ganz besonders wen es die Aufseherin wäre. Dann kam die letzte Frage. Das muss ein schlechter Scherz, oder? Es ging darum wer die wichtigste Person im Bau war. Die Antwort war die Aufseherin. _Jede_. _Einzelne_. _Antwort_. Wieso kann man überhaupt eine Antwort wählen wen alle antworten gleich sind!? Wenigstens war ich fertig.

Ich stand auf, legte meinen Stift auf den Tisch und starte sie an. Sie fragte mich ob ich fertig bin und ich nickte einfach. Ich versuchte so wenig wie möglich mit ihr zu spreche, vielleicht würde sie sich schuldig fühlen, den Test wegschmeißen und mich einfach das machen lassen was ich will, und worin ich gut bin. Wunschdenken. So etwas würde sie nie machen, ganz besonders weil es gegen Bau fortschritten ist. Sie kann sich diese Vorschriften in ihren Winz-Arsch schieben.

Nachdem sie mich aus dem Klassenzimmer eskortiert hat ging ich sofort zurück in meine Quartiere. Ich ging an einigen Bewohnern vorbei die aussahen als kämen sie gerade aus dem Bett. Für mich war es auch viel zu früh. Während ich daran dachte, dass mein Bett auf mich wartet hörte ich eine leise Stimme von unten.

"Olivia. du siehst gut aus."

Ich sah nach unten und stellte fest, dass ich fast auf ihn getreten wäre. Für einen Hasen ist es oft schwer mit solch kleinen Mitbewohnern zu leben, ganz besonders wen es so eine stille Rennnmaus ist wie er. Kein Wunder dass manche von denen uns Hasen nichtausstehen können, für die sind wir wie ungeschickte Riesen.

"Oh tut mir leid ich habe dich nicht gesehen. Ich bin einfach nur hundemüde, Ich hasse es so früh auf zu sein. Wie spät ist es überhaupt?"

"Kein Problem meine Liebste. Es ist gut 6:30. Ehrlichgesagt bin ich etwas überrascht dich so früh am Morgen zu." "Ja, Ich habe endlich geschafft meinen C.A.T. genommen" Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das noch boshafter hätte sagen können.

"Na dann, meine Liebste, Ich bin froh, dass aus dir noch was wird. Ich weiß, dass du sehr geschickt im Umgang mit Werkzeugen bist. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du genauso wie ich, deinen Traumjob bekommst. Nun dann, dass Frühstück ruft mich breakfast meine liebste, geh du mal nach Hause und ruh dich aus. Dieser Test kann einen wirklich auslaugen."

Ich schenkte ihm noch ein (gefälschtes) lächeln bevor ich mich auf dem Rückweg zu meinem Quartier machte. Als ich Zuhause ankam grüßte mich Onion mit so viel Elan wie er konnte.

"Willkommen Zuhause, Fräulein. Ich habe mir die Freiheit Genomen ihnen ein Stück Karottenkuchen aus der Cafeteria zu besorgen."

Der Kuchen sah köstlich aus aber ich wollte mich nur hinlegen. Ich zog meinen Overall aus und warf mich auf mein Bett. Ich hasste enge Kleidung wie der Overall aber ich habe nur relativ wenig andere Kleidung, außerdem steht mir nichts anderes. Es musste Onion aufgefallen sein, dass ich gerade nicht in der Stimmung zum Reden bin, also beschäftigte er sich damit meine Kleidung aufzuräumen. Ich schloss meine Augen und versuchte alles zu vergessen. Ich wollte einfach nur schlafen, und wer weiß, vielleicht wache ich auf und alles ist wieder in Ordnung. Vielleicht hat Herr Felwick ja Recht und ich kriege meinen Traumjob. Selbst die Aufseherin sollte sehen können wie viel besser der Bau laufen würde wenn ich mich um die Reparaturen und Instandhaltungen kümmern würde. Ist es nicht die Aufgabe einer Aufseherin dafür zu sorgen, dass der Bau und seine Bewohner sicher und glücklich sind?

Ich schnarchte nochmal bevor ich einschlief.

"Fräulein, Fräulein! So wachen sie doch auf. Zweimal an einem Tag, dass muss ein neuer Rekord sein."

"Wat… was ist los Onion? Ich hab so schön geträumt was."

"Die Aufseherin hat mir gerade ihre Ergebnisse gesendet. Ich habe mir die Freiheit Genomen sie ihnen auf ihren Pip-Boar zu laden, sie sollten sie jetzt lesen."

Ergebnisse? Jetzt schon? Wie lang habe ich geschlafen? Ich sprang aus meinem Bett während ich mich an meinen Traum erinnerte. Ich was Leitender Techniker des Baus. Alles lief besser denn je. Im Traum wurde der Bau endlich geöffnet und ein Hochrangiges Mitglied von Burrow-Tec verkündete die guten Nachrichten. Die Welt war geheilt und wir konnte auf der Oberfläche leben wie wir wollten. Nachdem er Bau 76 inspiziert hat, war er mehr als beindruckt und stellte mich sofort als Burrow-Tec _'s_ Hauptmechaniker ein! Am Ende habe ich doch noch meinen Traumjob bekommen! Die Aufregung war groß als ich mir meinen Pip-Boar schnappte und mir meine Nachrichten ansah.

 _Springs, Olivia. 20. Weiblich. Hase. Im Namen der Aufseherin von Bau76 und auf Befehl von Burrow-Tec selbst, der Weltbeste Lösung für Säugetier Sicherheit, Präsentieren wir ihnen ihre Ergebnisse des sorgfältig ausgearbeitetem Career Aptitude Test. Diese Ergebnisse werden von ihrem Aufseher/ihrer Aufseherin_ geltend gemacht, wodurch Zugriff auf den Luxus in diesem Beruf erhalten, des Weiteren haben sie die Möglichkeit ihrem Bau zu helfen s

 _Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Sie wurden ausgewählt für Bau 76 neuester/ste…_


End file.
